Consumers are increasingly turning to online retailers for item purchases. Often, customers find the items they want to purchase by using a search engine. After a customer provides a search query to the search engine, the search engine returns a list of items that are determined to be related to the search query. In some scenarios, a user may submit a search query in a language other than a language expected by the search engine.